Glory Days
by RosePetals103
Summary: Natsu tells Nashi a story about his old adventures with Lucy that he had. Lucy and Natsu remember how their glory days were. Nalu Week Day 5 Glory Days


**Nashi's POV**

"Daddy! Daddy! Can you tell me how you met mommy and about all your adventures together?" I asked while trying to jump up in his arms.

"Ok, ok. Fine." He said while scratching his neck. "So, it started out when I met mommy in Hargeon. There was this Bora guy who was pretending to by some Salamander guy. He had these ring thingies to attract girls. Back then, mommy really wanted to get into Fairy Tail, and Bora said he was in Fairy Tail. He promised her that he would get her in only if she would go to his party.

And she went. I heard that he said he was in Fairy Tail, but I knew that he wasn't. I got really mad and went after the boat. I think that your mommy brought out Aquarius and was able to bring the ship onto shore. Then, I beat them all up and took her to Fairy Tail.

The next thing I remember doing with your mommy is save Macao. His body was taken over by a Vulcan. We beat the Vulcan up and brought Macao back home."

Wow, there wasn't much to that story.

"My first mission with your mommy was when we had to destroy a book called Daybreak. We fought this guy named Duke Everlue to get it, but mommy found out its secret and was able to figure out that it was really a letter to the client. That was the first time we met Virgo.

Then, Erza came back from her job and met Lu- mommy. Auntie Erza said something about lullaby and how she heard it from these Eisanwald dudes. We had to fight this Erigor guy, a shadow guy and a bunch of other people. That was when we officially saved all the guild masters." He said in pride.

"And mommy got Virgo's key. Oh! There was this one time where mommy and I secretly went on an S-Class mission with that Ice Prick. We had to defeat Lyon, Sherry, a big eye-browed guy, and a dog- faced guy. They were trying to bring back a demon called Deliora. We then got the job done, but Auntie Erza took all of the reward." He put his best pouty face on.

There was this one time where a guild called Phantom Lord messed up the old guildhall. Then, they beat up Aunt Levy and her team. We declared war on them and attacked their guildhall. Gramps got beat up with this spell, and we started to retreat. Then, I heard that they kidnapped your mommy. I got super mad and brought her back to where she belongs. Then, they attacked us again with their weird walking guildhall. They tool your mommy again and I had to go in with some others to defeat them. Right when mommy was about to get hurt, I jumped in and saved the day. That was when I first met Uncle Gajeel. We had a big fight though I was the winner." Daddy stood up into a superhero pose.

"Oh. I forgot that Aunt Juvia was in that guild too. Now that I think about it, Lucy would have married this weirdo if I hadn't come to save her. Luckily I did otherwise you wouldn't be here." Daddy started to ruffle my hair. I giggled.

"Keep on going, daddy. I want to hear more."

" Ok. Next thing I remember is that while we were rebuilding the guild, Lucy got Loke's key. Who would have known that Loke was a celestial spirit?

Then, I think we went on a little vacation. On that vacation, Erza was kidnapped by her old friends from the Tower of Heaven. We went back to get her and beat up Jellal. I was totally the only one who beat up that jerk.

Ok. Then, at this Miss Fairy contest or something, your mommy and a few others tried to win the money, but then Evergreen turned them all to stone. Laxus made us all have to fight each other to turn them back. Gramps couldn't fight because Fried put a ruin saying that people over 80 and those who were turned into stone couldn't get through. For some reason, I couldn't get through. I knew that Laxus didn't mean it though, and I was totally focused on beating him up." I sweat dropped. My dad has the weirdest priorities.

" Then, Uncle Gajeel came along and we fought together to defeat Laxus. Then, Levy came out of nowhere and started talking about stuff that I forgot. Then, Laxus tried to use Fairy Law, but it didn't work. Then, he was expelled from Fairy Tail. After that, we had our well-known Fantasia. I think after that-"

"You can tell Nashi tomorrow about our adventures." I heard mommy's voice say.

"Mommy!" I ran over to give her a hug.

"It's time for you to go to sleep." I nodded while yawning. I ran over to my bedroom and shut the door softly. I looked through the crack and listened to mommy and daddy talk.

"I can't believe that everything happened until now, Natsu."

"Yeah. It feels like yesterday that I met you."

"And soon our glory days with become Nashi's, and she and the others will make Fairy Tail's new glory days."

 _I can't wait._

* * *

 **This wasn't the best, but I hope that you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **-RosePetals103**


End file.
